ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boxtrolls
The Boxtrolls is a 2014 American stop-motion animated fantasy comedy film. Produced by Laika, it was directed by Graham Annable and Anthony Stacchi with a screenplay by Irena Brignull and Adam Pava, based on the novel Here Be Monsters! by Alan Snow. The film tells the story of Eggs, a human boy raised by trash-collecting trolls, known as "Boxtrolls", as he attempts to save them from Archibald Snatcher, a pest exterminator. The film introduces Isaac Hempstead-Wright as the voice of Eggs and features the voices of Ben Kingsley, Elle Fanning, Dee Bradley Baker, Steven Blum, Toni Collette, Jared Harris, Nick Frost, Richard Ayoade, Tracy Morgan, and Simon Pegg. The film was released on September 26, 2014, by Focus Features, to generally positive reviews from critics. The film earned $109 million on a $60 million budget. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. Plot In the fictional hill-top town of Cheesebridge, Norvenia during the Victorian era, rumors abound that subterranean trolls (known as Boxtrolls for the cardboard boxes they wear) have kidnapped and killed a young child. Pest exterminator Archibald Snatcher strikes a deal with the city's leader Lord Portley-Rind to exterminate every Boxtroll in exchange for membership in the city's cheese-loving council called the White Hats, despite the fact that he is severely allergic to cheese. Snatcher hatches an evil plan and teams up with his three loyal advisors Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle to kill the White Hats, exterminate the Boxtrolls, rule Cheesebridge, and rename it "Snatcher-ville". In actuality, the Boxtrolls are peaceful and emerge from underground at night to scavenge for discarded items with which to make useful inventions. A human boy named Eggs lives among them, cared for by a Boxtroll named Fish. As Eggs grows up, he becomes dismayed by the disappearing Boxtrolls seized by Snatcher. After Lord Portley-Rind's daughter Winnie sees Eggs with two Boxtrolls, Snatcher captures Fish. Eggs sneaks to the surface to find Fish and emerges in an annual fair to commemorate the disappearance of the "Trubshaw Baby" who was allegedly killed by Boxtrolls. Disgusted by the town's inaccurate portrayal of the creatures, Eggs follows Winnie. After a brief exchange, he asks her for directions to Snatcher's headquarters, located at an abandoned factory, where Eggs rescues Fish. They are caught in the escape. Snatcher recognizes Eggs as the Trubshaw Baby and reveals that all the captured Boxtrolls are building him a machine. Winnie, who covertly followed Eggs, overhears this exchange. She then helps Eggs and Fish escape from Snatcher and they take shelter in the Boxtrolls' caves, where Fish explains that Eggs' father had given him to them to keep him from Snatcher. Winnie agrees to help Eggs tell Portley-Rind the truth. At a ball held to commemorate the purchase of a giant cheese wheel called the Briehemoth, which was foolishly made using the funds for a children's hospital, Eggs tries to confront Portley-Rind, but is confronted by Snatcher (disguised as a woman named "Madame Frou-Frou" who is his imaginary wife). Whilst trying to avoid Snatcher, Eggs inadvertently knocks the cheese wheel into a river. Eggs announces himself to the party as the Trubshaw Baby, but no one believes him including Portley-Rind who is too upset about losing the cheese wheel. Eggs tries to persuade the remaining Boxtrolls to flee for their own safety, but unknowingly demoralises them. Snatcher digs into the caves and captures them all. Eggs awakens to find his father Herbert Trubshaw a prisoner beside him. He sees the Boxtrolls stacked in a crusher and begs them to leave their boxes and run, but they are apparently killed by the crusher. Snatcher drives his machine to Lord Portley-Rind's house, shows him the flattened boxes as proof of the Boxtrolls' extinction, and demands Portley-Rind's white hat in exchange for killing the last Boxtroll, which is actually Eggs disguised. The Boxtrolls, who have escaped from the crusher, and Herbert free Eggs, while Snatcher tries to take Portley-Rind's hat by force. During the fight, Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles redeem themselves, join Eggs' team and help the group disable the machine which falls on Mr. Gristle. Eggs and Snatcher are thrown clear and land on the recovered Briehemoth, which triggers Snatcher's cheese allergy and causes him to swell to an enormous size. He seizes Winnie and forces Lord Portley-Rind to give up his hat in exchange for her safety, but he explodes into pieces after tasting an aged cheese sample. The townspeople and Boxtrolls begin a peaceful coexistence. Winnie tells the tale of Snatcher's end to a crowd, while Eggs and Fish drive off in one of Herbert's contraptions. In a mid-credits scene, Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles clean the streets and have a philosophical discussion as a Laika Studios employee animates the scene, breaking the fourth wall. Voice cast *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Eggs, an orphaned human boy raised by the Boxtrolls. **Max Mitchell as Baby Eggs *Ben Kingsley as Archibald Penelope Snatcher, a ruthless, antagonistic and cunning pest exterminator who also cross-dresses as Madame Frou-Frou. *Elle Fanning as Winnie Portley-Rind, Eggs's first human friend and the daughter of Lord and Lady Portley-Rind. *Dee Bradley Baker as Fish, Wheels, and Bucket, three Boxtrolls. *Steve Blum as Shoe and Sparky, two Boxtrolls. *Toni Collette as Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind, Winnie's mother and Lord Portley-Rind's wife. *Jared Harris as Lord Charles Portley-Rind, Winnie's father, the cheese-obsessed leader of the White Hats, and the leader of Cheesebridge. *Nick Frost as Mr. Trout, Snatcher's corpulent, bumbling, yet intellectual henchman. *Richard Ayoade as Mr. Pickles, Snatcher's tall, spindly, well-meaning but misguided henchman. *Tracy Morgan as Mr. Gristle, Snatcher's diminutive and maniacal henchman. *Simon Pegg as Herbert Trubshaw, a brilliant inventor and Eggs's father. *Nika Futterman as Oil Can and Knickers, two Boxtrolls. *Pat Fraley as Fragile and Sweets, two Boxtrolls. *Fred Tatasciore as Clocks and Specs, two Boxtrolls. *Maurice LaMarche as Sir Langsdale *James Urbaniak as Sir Broderick, Male Workman #1, Male Workman #2 *Brian George as Boulanger, Male Cristocrat #3 *Lori Tritel as Female aristocrat #1 *Laraine Newman as Female Townsfolk #1, Female Townsfolk #2 *Reckless Jack as Background boy Production In June 2008, Laika unveiled a slate of projects in development, among which was also an animated feature film adaptation of the Alan Snow novel Here Be Monsters!, eventually to become The Boxtrolls. The animation technique wasn't yet decided upon, but Anthony Stacchi was set to direct the film. Laika announced on February 7, 2013, that the adaptation would be their next 3D stop motion feature, under the title The Boxtrolls. Directed by Stacchi and Graham Annable, Laika CEO Travis Knight noted that the biggest challenge of the film was to condense a 550-page novel down to a 90-minute film. Initially the film focused on all five species of creatures found in the original book, but Knight noted that the script "ultimately was hollow" with all the monsters noting "It didn't really have anything to say." The team ended up focusing on the Boxtrolls as Knight thought "there was something that was really compelling about that group of characters". On February 7, 2013, Focus Features originally set the film for an October 17, 2014, release, In May 2013, the release date was changed to September 26, 2014. Focus Features holds worldwide distribution rights to The Boxtrolls, and Universal Pictures International released the movie overseas (with eOne Distribution handling Canada). Release On June 11, 2014, two new trailers, one for the US and one for the UK, were released by the studio. The film premiered at the Venice Film Festival on August 31, 2014. Home media The Boxtrolls was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 20, 2015, by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Music On December 4, 2013, composer Dario Marianelli was hired to score The Boxtrolls, the first animated feature film of his career. On August 30, 2014, it was announced that Back Lot Music would release a soundtrack album for the film on September 23, 2014. ; Track listing All music composed by Dario Marianelli, except as noted. #The Unspeakable Has Happened #The Scavengers #The Boxtrolls Cavern #Eggs' Music Box #Quattro Sabatino (performed by Peter Harris, Alex Tsilogiannis, Thomas Kennedy & Edmund Saddington) #One Busy Night #Rooftop Chase #Broken Eggs #Cheesebridge Funfair #The Boxtrolls Song (written by Eric Idle; performed by Sean Patrick Doyle, Mark Orton & Loch Lomond) #Snatcher and His Stooges #Allergic #To the Rescue #I'm Sure I Am Delicious #I Was Given to Them #What's a Father? #Slap Waltz #Snatcher's Dramatical Entrance #Look What You Did #Jelly! #Last Battle #Say Cheese #Little Boxes (written by Malvina Reynolds, performed by Loch Lomond) #Some Kids (performed by Loch Lomond) #Whole World (performed by Loch Lomond) Reception Box office The Boxtrolls grossed $50.8 million in North America and $57.4 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $108.2 million, against a budget of $60 million. In the United States and Canada, it earned $17.2 million in its opening weekend from 3,464 theaters, debuting at number three at the box office behind The Equalizer and The Maze Runner. It had a strong 3.5x weekend multiplier off its $4.9 million opening day, which is more front-loaded than Coraline (3.8x) but played much less front-loaded than ParaNorman (3.11x). It set the record for the biggest opening weekend for Laika surpassing 2009's Coraline ($16.8 million), and the second-biggest for a stop-motion animation film behind Laika's 2005 co-production, Corpse Bride ($19.1 million). In other territories, The Boxtrolls earned $5.1 million from 1,806 screens in 16 countries in its opening weekend. In terms of total earnings, its largest markets are the United Kingdom and Ireland ($13.8 million), Australia ($5.8 million), and Mexico ($5 million). It is Laika's highest-grossing film overseas, surpassing ParaNorman's $51.1 million. Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating 75% based on 146 critics, with an average rating of 7/10. The site's critical consensus states: "While it's far from Laika's best offering, The Boxtrolls is still packed with enough offbeat wit and visual splendor to offer a healthy dose of all-ages entertainment." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 61 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 77% overall positive score and a 61% "definite recommend". Accolades Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Focus Features films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Focus Features animated films Category:Laika animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Stop motion films Category:Box office bombs Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Films based on books